Snow storm
by AOBZ
Summary: The gang get stuck at the precinct during a snow storm. Just a cute story. AO pairing!


A/N: This is my first FF so constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!! Hope you like ;)

Rated T: for some swearing and insinuating comments

* * *

Olivia looked out the window at the snow storm that was raging outside.

"Think it'll ever let up?"

Elliot leaned against his desk and shrugged as he looked outside.

"I hope so. I promised Kathy I'd make supper tonight."

"Elliot Stabler is going to cook dinner for his wife? Uh-oh, what did you do this time?"

"I don't _always_ cook dinner for my wife when I've done something wrong."

"Uh-huh." Olivia rolled her eyes.

They all looked over as Alex walked in. Olivia gave her a discreet smile as she approached the two detectives.

"Hi Alex. What brings you here?"

"The heat in my office is out. I stayed for a while but it's freezing in there now."

She shivered as if to emphasize her point. Olivia desperately wanted to reach out and embrace her girlfriend but as they were still keeping their relationship to themselves, she resisted the urge. Instead, she reached over and grabbed her jacket from her chair and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks."

The woman immediately put it on.

"Do you mind if I work at your desk? I'd like to finish this before we get told to go home."

Olivia shrugged.

"If you want but I think you should just leave it."

"What? Why?"

"You work too hard."

Alex gave her a soft smile but didn't respond. She sat at her girlfriend's desk and opened the folder she was holding. As she read, she pulled the corner of the jacket closer to her face. She did so because the coat smelt like Olivia and since she couldn't touch her, she settled for being able to at least smell her.

When Olivia tore her eyes away from the beautiful blonde at her desk, she found Elliot grinning at her. Knowing what he was thinking, she got up and shoved his shoulder as she walked by. Just as she approached the window, the power went out.

"Damn it, I was almost done!"

Fin laughed.

"Guess you'll have to put it off 'till tomorrow Alex."

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office.

"I'm a little scared. Hold me?"

"Shut up Munch."

Munch and Fin laughed as Cragen began placing candles on random tables and filing cabinets. He lit them as he went along and soon there was a soft glow around them. Elliot grabbed flashlights and began giving them out to everyone. As he handed one to Alex, he pushed a candle closer so he could see her.

"Now this isn't so you can continue reading your files."

She rolled her eyes but took it from him anyways.

"Fin, come here."

"What's up boss?" Fin asked as he followed Cragen into his office. Cragen turned on his flashlight and pointed it to a filing cabinet.

"We're going to bring this," he said pointing to the cabinet, "out there." He flashed the light out of his office.

"Why?"

"Because with the power out, so is the heat. We're going to need to make a fire to keep the room warm."

"And what are we going to burn?"

"Whatever's made out of wood."

They began removing the drawers from the filing cabinet and placed them on Cragen's desk. After they finished, Cragen grabbed the top end and Fin grabbed the bottom. They carried the cabinet into the middle of the other room before setting it down.

"What are you planning on doing with this chief?" Munch made his way over and eyed the empty cabinet laying flat on its back.

"The heat went out with the power. It's going to get cold in here really fast. The storm isn't going to let up and we're not going to get dug out until tomorrow at the earliest. This is going to be our new fireplace."

Olivia saw the flash of panic in Alex's eyes. She knew of the woman's severe claustrophobia.

"Alex? Will you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Okay."

Olivia led the way to the bathroom. Once they were inside, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly wrapped her arms around Alex. The blonde gratefully accepted the hug and circled her arms around Olivia's waist. They stood there for several minutes before the brunette finally pulled away.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, as she kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm okay. I don't like that we're trapped in here."

Olivia rubbed her girlfriend's arms soothingly.

"We're not trapped in here honey."

"Yes we are. We can't get out. What if they don't get here until it's too late?"

"Shh. It's only for tonight, I promise. We're just going to hang out here for the night and we'll go home in the morning, alright? It's not the first time we spend the night here."

"But it's the first time we do it against our own will. Knowing that I can't just get up and leave-"

"Shh. It's okay baby. Don't think like that because you're going to start hyperventilating okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, just what I need at this point."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay."

She smiled as she looked at Olivia.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry okay? We're going to be fine."

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia again.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

"It was the glasses."

Alex chuckled.

"Always with the glasses eh?"

"I can't help it. You look so damn sexy with them on. I can't concentrate when you're wearing them." She leaned into her ear. "Only one thing comes to mind."

Alex shivered at the woman's husky tone. She could feel her arousal stirring deep in her belly.

"You better stop detective. Don't start what you can't finish."

She nipped at the woman's earlobe.

"Who says I can't?"

She twirled Alex around and pinned her to the wall. She leaned in and kissed her hungrily, parting her lips and diving her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Alex moaned and kissed her back with just as much need, plunging her hands into Olivia's hair and pulling her closer. Olivia pressed her hips into Alex's and ground against her as their tongues continued to duel. Finally she pulled away, no longer able to ignore the need for oxygen. She rested her forehead on Alex's and smiled when their eyes met.

"God you're beautiful."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"We should head back now. They're going to wonder where we are."

Alex sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'd rather stay here though. I can touch you as much as I want to."

Olivia smiled.

"You can touch me as much as you'd like out there too."

Alex nodded slowly.

"I know."

Olivia secretly wished she could be open and honest about her relationship. However, Alex still wasn't sure if she was ready to be outed so out of respect for her, the brunette didn't say anything.

"Okay, let's go."

Olivia gave her one final kiss and they left the bathroom. When they got back to the room, they were both momentarily stunned at the transformation. The men had cleared the middle of the room and had a healthy fire going. The crib's mattresses were all laid out in a circle around the fire and in the corner was a pile of broken chairs and shredded paper.

"There you are! Where did you two disappear to?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah, show up after all the work is done." Teased Munch.

Olivia smiled at them and walked inside.

"Looks good guys."

"It's a regular indoor camp-out." Said Cragen.

"You guys didn't happen to find any wieners or marshmallows on your trip to the bathroom eh?"

Alex shook her head.

"Sorry Fin."

As Olivia approached the mattresses, she immediately noticed that there were only four of them.

"Hey guys, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?"

Elliot shrugged.

"We haven't really figured that out yet. I was going to ask you what you wanted to do."

Alex removed her shoes and sat down on the bed closest to where she was standing. Olivia didn't respond. She didn't want to sleep with anyone other than Alex, but she had no idea how to say it without sounding obvious.

"Well I'm not sleeping with any of you guys. I call Olivia as my bed buddy."

"What's wrong with us?"

Alex eyed Fin.

"I'm not ignorant to your ways Mr. Tutuola. She's safe, you're not." She joked.

He chuckled. "I'm hurt."

She rolled her eyes and laughed too.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, she's smaller. She'll take up less room."

Cragen announced that he was sleeping by himself and that the other three men would have to fight for the last bed. Alex rolled over and smiled up at Olivia as the men discussed amongst themselves. She crooked her finger and made a "come here" gesture with it. Olivia removed her shoes and obeyed. She slid onto the bed and smiled at her.

"Yes!" Munch hopped onto the other bed as Elliot and Fin groaned.

Olivia looked over and laughed.

"There's no room for the two of us on this bed."

"You can spoon and save room."

"Thanks Alex." Elliot answered sarcastically.

Olivia pulled her knees up and spread them slightly so that she could rest her elbow on the right one. Alex watched her girlfriend as she looked into the fire and desperately wanted to crawl over to where she was sitting. She wished she could sit between her legs and rest her back along her chest. Sighing, she turned back to look at the fire.

"Alright well, I'm going to sleep. There's nothing more we can do until morning."

They said goodnight to their boss. It didn't take long for the crew to hear the sounds of his soft snoring. Elliot was the first to try to initiate a conversation.

"So, what do we want to talk about?"

Munch shrugged.

"No idea."

"Anyone seeing anyone interesting?" asked Fin.

"Nope, married."

"Nothing new to report." Added Munch. "You?"

Fin shook his head before looking over at Alex.

"What about you? You seein' anyone worth mentioning?"

Her first instinct was to completely deny her relationship with Olivia. But she knew the woman really wanted to make it official so after a few seconds of debating, she finally decided to just tell them. Olivia had respected her enough to keep it quiet all this time and she felt secure 

enough now to say something. Of course she was still afraid of the repercussions, but if she didn't say something now, she might never.

"Alex?"

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Actually, I am."

Olivia looked over at her, shocked. Fin smiled before continuing to prod her.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Ah, ah. That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay. Do I know this person?"

"Yes."

"Personally or professionally?"

"Mmm, both but mostly professionally."

"Okay. Is it Cragen?"

Alex burst out laughing.

"No, no it's not although he did come a close second. The person I'm seeing has more hair. Gorgeous brown hair, tall, intelligent, kind, hot as hell -"

"Okay, okay. We got it. So does this person have a name?"

Alex grinned as she slid closer to Olivia. She slipped her hand under Olivia's and linked their fingers. She then leaned in and after wrapping her free hand around the back of her neck, Alex brought her in for a deep kiss. Fin and Munch stared with their eyes and mouths wide open. Elliot, having already "known", sat grinning as his suspicions were confirmed. When Alex finally pulled away, she grinned over at the men.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Damn."

"That was hot."

"Do it again."

Alex chuckled as she moved between Olivia's legs like she had wanted to earlier. She rested against her and smiled. Olivia gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she slipped her hands around her waist.

"I knew it too. Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot looked almost hurt.

Olivia apologized with her eyes as Alex spoke.

"I'm sorry El. I asked her not to. I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I made her swear she'd keep it to herself."

He paused, contemplating her words. Finally he nodded.

"Okay."

Olivia looked at him. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Munch butt in. "So how long has this been going on?"

Alex tapped her fingers on Olivia's knee as she thought about it.

"About a month I guess?"

She looked up for confirmation. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I'd say."

"Wow. I can't believe you guys kept it from us for that long."

"I wasn't ready for the world to know."

"And now?"

"I'm not sure. But I have Olivia to protect me so I'm not worried. You'll defend my honour right?"

Olivia laughed.

"Of course."

"Good." Alex said as she yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

Olivia nodded.

"I'm falling asleep too."

Alex laid down and Olivia spooned her. She grabbed the brunette's arm and wrapped it tight around her. As soon as the women fell asleep, Fin turned to Munch.

"I never would have guessed."

The other man shrugged and the rest fell asleep as well.

It was early the next morning when they were awoken by the sounds of the snowplough going by. Olivia, being an incredibly light sleeper, was immediately woken. She resisted the urge to get up and check as Alex was using her as a pillow. She lay there for several minutes just smiling down at the blonde. She ran her fingers through her hair before giving her a kiss and easing herself away from her. When she freed herself, she got up and stretched. She looked over at Elliot, who was now waking up, and made her way to him.

"How'd you sleep?"

He groaned.

"I barely did. Fin's a definite bed hog."

Olivia chuckled quietly.

"How did you sleep?"

When she averted her eyes, Elliot already knew where she was going to look. She smiled softly.

"Great."

When she looked back at him, he motioned to Cragen's office. She followed him in and sat on the desk. Elliot made his way over and sat in his boss' chair, strategically moving the drawers from the filing cabinet so he could see her.

"So you've really been seeing each other for an entire month?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Elliot. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"I understand. I just feel like an idiot now thinking about all those times I told you to make a move."

She laughed.

"Trust me, when you encouraged me, I wanted to."

He smiled and nodded.

"So you're happy then?"

"Beyond happy. I've never felt this way about anyone. Alex, she's...she's incredible. "

"Good. I'm glad. You deserve it Liv."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you."

"Doors are open!" yelled Munch.

The partners looked out of the office. Everyone was awake, except for Alex. She'd thrown the covers over her head and curled into a ball. Olivia chuckled at the sight.

"Does she do that often?"

"Always. It's hell trying to get her up in the morning."

He laughed as they left the room. Olivia made her way to her girlfriend and sat next to her. She pulled back the sheet as the woman groaned.

"Go away!"

"Come on, we can go home."

She groaned again.

"I don't want to move. It's cold out there."

She leaned in further.

"I'll make it worth your while." She said huskily.

Alex knew that tone. She felt her temperature rise and her stomach drop at the insinuation.

"You drive a hard bargain detective."

"Only for you babe."

"It better only be for me."

Olivia laughed and helped Alex up. The men grabbed the mattress from them and pushed it back to the crib.

"Okay guys, don't worry about the rest. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Fin looked over at Cragen and grinned.

"We get the day off?"

"Yeah. Enjoy it. I certainly will."

And with that, Cragen put on his coat and left. After they said goodbye, Fin and Munch followed quickly behind him. Olivia grabbed her coat and made her way to Elliot.

"Do you guys need a ride?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, we're good."

Alex walked over and wrapped her arm around Olivia's. Elliot smiled at her.

"You got yourself a good one."

Alex looked up at her girlfriend.

"I know."

"You take good care of her. And don't let her get out of line."

"I never do."

He laughed. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good one."

"See you."

"Oh and don't forget El. You owe your wife big time!" Olivia shouted after him.

He shook his head and chuckled as he left the building. The brunette turned to her girlfriend.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Do we need to stop by your office?"

"No. I have everything I need at home."

"Your coat?"

"I uh, didn't bring one?"

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I was in a hurry yesterday. I forgot."

"How can you forget something like a coat in the middle of winter?"

Alex didn't respond. Instead, she smiled sweetly, hoping to distract her.

"Your charm doesn't work on me." Olivia said as she tried to fight the smile forming on her face.

"I knew it would detective."

Olivia sighed and handed Alex her jacket.

"Take this and I'll forget that you forgot your own."

"But you'll-"

Olivia kissed her hard on the lips.

"No arguing. Come on."

Alex smiled as she put on her girlfriend's coat. She wrapped it tightly around herself and jogged over to catch up to Olivia. She linked their fingers and squeezed. The brunette squeezed back and kissed the back of her hand. When they approached the doors leading to outside, Olivia turned to her.

"Ready to face the world?"

Alex smiled as she looked into her eyes. "With you? Always."


End file.
